


It’s The Little Things

by guilty_heroes



Series: My Fluffy Fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Teasing, Valentine's Day, also some sexy stuff, percabeth fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_heroes/pseuds/guilty_heroes
Summary: Eight things Percy does that drive Annabeth wild.College-fic. Not Canon Compliant.Based onthis TikTok.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: My Fluffy Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171787
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	1. When You’re Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!
> 
> Just a quick warning, this fic has some serious Dom/Sub undertones. Well, overtones at points. So read at your own risk.

Annabeth is stuck in some stupid conversation with some stupid people, none of whom really get her. 

Okay, Annabeth knows that that’s a total lie. She actually likes about half of these people. Sara’s her best friend, her closest teammate, the first girl she met on campus. Emily turned from a girl Annabeth couldn’t stand to a close confidant. And Jenny is a total daughter of Venus, but Annabeth’s learned to love her. The rest, however, are annoying her.

Annabeth is the smartest person in school. It’s not really a competition either. She’s got the highest GPA in some of the hardest classes. Plus she’s an All-American Track and Field star. Which is irrelevant to the current situation but Annabeth feels its worth mentioning. Her brain has made her the prime candidate to study with. 

Which is where she’s at now. 

In the library, stuck with seven girls, teaching them all stats.

And she hasn’t seen Percy all day. They both had to get up early for practice, then were in classes, then had lifts, and now they’re both with their respective friend groups. 

“No, no, you’re supposed to use Chi-Squared here. Like I  _ already _ said.”

“Annabeth,” Emily drones, tapping her pen against her paper and rolling her eyes. “Stop PDSing.”

“PDSing?” One other girl asks. “PMS, don’t you mean?”

“No, PDS, Percy Deprivement Syndrome. It’s when she’s a total bitch because she hasn’t gotten dick all day.”

Annabeth glares at Emily because that’s only going to invite – “aww, poor thing, no dick  _ all day _ ?” “It’s been like a month for me.” “I wish I had a stable boyfriend.”

“Especially Mr. Horse–”

Annabeth slaps her hand over Jenny’s mouth. “Let’s just focus on this, shall we? So, yes, I can go back home and get dicked down better than any of you cunts are going to get for a year.”

The table erupts into laughter. Annabeth barely even bothers to hide her proud smirk. 

“Alright, alright, we get it. Back to work, ladies,” Sara says, getting everyone back on track, and it's just another indicator to Annabeth that they’re going to make great co-captains. Which is admittedly three years from now, but Annabeth makes five year plans in her free time. 

They work on stats for another half an hour before they all get distracted again. This time, fortunately, they’re digging into Jenny’s latest crush and the possibility of Jenny bagging her. Personally, Annabeth thinks they’d make a cute couple. Or at the very least, Jenny will probably have some pretty great sex. 

They’re planning what times Jenny should hit the gym to make a move. The volleyball team has a notoriously bad conditioning regime, so Jenny’s crush gets workouts in at the student gym. Problem is, Jenny doesn’t really do the working out thing. “Honestly, she’s there all the time, if you just like start one day it’s not going to be all that like suspicious, you know?” one of the other girls says. It’s then, her eye twitching from all the ‘like’s, that Annabeth feels it.

It’s not massively noticeable the way it is during battle. Or sex. But Percy has been radiating since Tartarus. Most of the time, it’s low level, his aurora ever so slightly affecting everyone around him. Annabeth has hypothesized that as his power levels have grown, and his control stabilized, his power turns into this aurora of his emotions, so tied they are to his power. So when he’s happy, everyone gets a little happier. When he’s upset, the mood of a whole room can drop. When he’s motivated, his teammates have said it’s “infectious”. 

It’s annoying, however, because Annabeth in particular seems to be more affected by it than everyone else. Or just over-attuned to it. 

Not that there aren’t bonuses. Fighting with him or working out with him is like taking pre-workout. It amazes her, the extent to which Percy was made for war. The way his brain processes information during a fight is even more astounding because he’s not doing it intentionally. Percy doesn’t think during fights, he just feels his way through them. With demigods, everything gets heightened to the extreme during a fight. Percy, however, dials it up to an 11. Rather, more like a 21. And everyone around him gets dialled up to an 11. 

Oh, it also makes sex fucking insane. 

Which, considering he’s the strongest demigod since Herakles – probably even stronger now – it makes sense. 

So when Percy enters the library, Annabeth feels it in her bones. He’s happy today, so she feels her annoyance lessen. Jenny’s blush grows. Sara’s smile widens. The other girls laugh a bit louder. 

It takes everything in her to  _ not _ turn around and run into his arms. Because Annabeth’s doing something right now. And she does  _ not _ have PDS. She’s  _ fine _ .

Of course, he sits down at a table across the hallway from theirs. Of course, he sits down so that he’s got the perfect angle to stare at her. And of course, he does. 

Annabeth doesn’t stare back. In fact, she refuses to even catch his gaze. She just pushes on, working on her latest physics problem set while helping her friends through their stats problem set.

She is lucky, though, because it's only her friends that are facing Percy and they know her well enough to try to distract her when she’s like this. And by this she means deliberately avoiding him. 

In the middle of one of her problems, Annabeth hears one girl get frustrated over a problem. Annabeth picks her head up to tell her that she’s forgetting basic integration rules when she catches Percy’s eyes, staring past the girl, straight at Annabeth. His green irises aren’t visible, but she still gets lost in his wolf-stare. Annabeth feels trapped, her whole body prisoner to his eyes. Her breath hitches and her legs squeeze together. 

Then he winks at her and turns his head back to his friends. She shudders, something moving up from her tailbone to her brain stem, her legs doing that annoying muscle spasm thing that isn’t really a muscle spasm. 

“Motherfucker,” Annabeth whispers underneath her breath. How fucking dare he? She glares at the back of his head, hoping he feels  _ her  _ anger.

“What?” The girl, Tracy, asks, looking like Annabeth’s holding a knife to her neck. Poor girl, thinks she’s the reason Annabeth is glaring.

“Don’t worry,” Emily chuckles. “It’s just that Percy is behind you. She’s not mad at you. I don’t think.”

“I’m not,” Annabeth grumbles and pulls her eyes away from that black-haired little shit. “But you did forget how to integrate when x is the exponent. That’s why you got that problem wrong.”

“Weren’t you doing your physics homework?”

“Yeah, but I overheard you.”

“And you just figured it out like that?”

“Well, yes.”

“You’re forgetting,” Sara begins, mocking Annabeth, “that Annabeth is like Einstein’s prettier, smarter daughter.”

“Excuse me, I am not  _ that _ old.”

“And also, Einstein’s hot, what are you saying?”

“Jenny, you’re gay.”

“So? I can appreciate that hair.”

“It’s the mustache for me.”

“ _ That’s  _ what we should do for Halloween,” Emily exclaims, like she just found the Higgs-Boson. 

“Halloween is half a year away,” Annabeth snorts. 

“Y’all are going as sexy Einsteins for Halloween?” And there’s a hand on her throat. Her first thought is to run the attacker through with her new knife. Then the hand slides up to hold under her chin and she relaxes. She lets the hand tilt her head back. A warm wave washes over her. It drowns her in the peace of being held by Percy. Even if it’s just like this. 

He’s standing over her with a stupid smirk on his face. Confident Percy is  _ hot _ , don’t get her wrong, but it’s hard to not go easy on him when he’s not a blubbering mess. She manages, of course she does, but Percy can be so overwhelming sometimes. 

“You used ‘y’all’.”

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow. “Sorry for being so ungrammatical.”

“Ungrammatical? Big word.”

“Wait, that’s a word?” Annabeth is aware that her friends have gone silent. She just doesn’t care.

“Yes, Seaweed Brain.”

“And here I was, thinking my professor was making up words to give me a bad grade.”

She laughs and rolls her eyes. “Yeah, that’s what was happening.”

Percy just shrugs, like he ever cared what grade he got on an English paper. His fingers drum along her neck. She fights back a gulp. Overwhelming. 

“Oh, yeah, almost forgot about this,” he says. Percy dips his head down to hers to give her a kiss. His bottom lip touches her top, her bottom touches his top. One of the girls’ “awww” covers up her content sigh, or at least Annabeth hopes it does. She just wants to melt into him right now and never leave.

But he pulls away. It was a chaste kiss, not long or deep enough. A fucking tease.

“Alright.” Percy lets her head back down and she tries not to whine. “I gotta get work done, just wanted to say hi. Love you, Wise Girl.” Leaning down again, he presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Love you too, Seaweed Brain. Now go try not to fail English.”

Another benefit of Percy’s aurora – even as he walks away from her, his happiness and contentment surround her like one of his back hugs. It leaves her on Cloud Nine, and the only way off of it is:

“shot glass super sized, she gon get some dick tonight,” Sara hums and the whole table erupts into laughter.

Still, Annabeth can’t find it in herself to get annoyed at that.

She blames it on Percy’s aurora


	2. When I Enter the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshman Year, 2nd Semester

Annabeth runs her hand through her hair. She’s been so bored all day. Days like these, going from class to class, running through syllabi and early-day curricula, make her long for stressful final days at the end of the term. Maybe it’s the warrior in her, but she likes the adrenaline she gets when her paper is due in four hours and she’s on a roll, the words flowing out of her like snow in an avalanche. 

Which makes syllabus week and its mind numbing “I’m Professor So and So and this is Physics 40. Now, who here knows how to count to ten?” absolute hell for her. Well, not absolute hell, but Annabeth supposes if anyone is allowed to use that exaggeration, it's her. 

Her day is over now, thankfully, and all that’s left is their dorm. Which is probably slightly a mess because she had morning practice and Percy didn’t. And it’s always 50-50 on whether or not Percy makes the bed. 

She wonders if she should make a quick bet with herself on the state of the bed. But Annabeth decides against it. Probably, he just messily made it. The type of “made bed” with just the comforter pulled over messy sheets. Also the comfiest messy bed, and Percy’s specialty. Definitely had to be some sort of relationship there.

She’s right, which means she won the bet she didn’t make. Annabeth opens the door and finds that the bed  _ is  _ messily made. The pillows are all in their correct spots and the comforter is pulled up to the head of the bed. Last night’s accessories are pushed under the bed, spilling out. All in all, it’s an improvement. He’s getting better. 

But really, all of that is secondary to her boyfriend, sitting at his desk, playing Battlefront. Shirtless. Which is just annoyingly distracting. Why did she ever mandate this shirtless policy? Also, why the fuck isn’t he at practice?

Percy hears the door, apparently, and turns so quickly Annabeth’s almost afraid he’s sensing a monster behind her. Maybe he did, because he’s wearing this surprised look across his face. For about half a second before he splits into the biggest grin. “Hey Wise Girl!”

He’s so sincere, so genuine, and so sweet that now Annabeth’s blushing and brushing nonexistent loose hair behind her ear. “Hey Seaweed Brain.”

“How was your day?”

“It was…” she pauses, because Percy’s sweet smile, that quick change from surprised to exuberant makes everything else feel useless and unimportant. All that matters is that Percy’s happy to see her. How can her day be bad? “It was fine, boring as hell, I hate syllabus week.”

He laughs, his owl pendant and chains shifting slightly. “Yeah, I know. But no homework means more time for us to play, right?”

“Yeah,” she chuckles, putting her bag down. She slides onto his lap. He’s still smiling at her, wide and bright. She gives him a soft smile too. His game is still going in the background but he’s taken off his headset. “But why aren’t you at practice? Skipping?”

“No!” His eyes go a bit wide. “Someone pulled the wrong lever and instead of filling the pool, it was drained.” 

“That sounds like something you would do, Seaweed Brain.”

“Why would I use a lever, Wise Girl?”

Annabeth shrugs because she doesn’t much care now. If he was skipping, she’d have sent him to practice. Driven him and dragged him there if necessary. But he’s not lying to her. Annabeth runs her finger from his abs to his pecs. 

“We can play a bit.” She brushes her hand over his cheek and tries to pull in even more, wanting to be entirely on top of him, wanting him inside of her. “And then we can do more after that, how’s that sound baby boy?”

His eyes go a bit wide. Percy, she thinks fondly, still as amazed by sex as he was at 16. “Yes ma’am, that sounds amazing.”

Smirking at him, she sticks her thumb against his bottom lip. He parts his lips slightly, and she slips her thumb in for him to suck. Both of them have a weird oral fixation. Annabeth thinks she probably has it worse by now, but whatever. She doesn’t mind that much. “Good boy,” she breathes out against his ear, her free hand and bitten nails resting on his neck. “You always make me so happy.”


	3. When I’m In Your Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior Year

Five years ago, Annabeth would have hated being here, at this loud ass party that smelled like alcohol and weed. She would have hated the bodies pushing up against her. She would have hated the smoke and the ugly frat house. She would have hated the choice of music – EDM and rap mix. She would have hated the clothes she was going in – nude bra and white jeans with an 80s-inspired, blue and pink ski jacket. 

But her five years ago is not her today, and Annabeth is proud of how much she’s changed. How she can dance, unabashed, with Sara and Jenny and Emily. How she can drink alcohol without feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt and anxiety. 

Some things haven’t changed, however. Like Percy, staring at her from across the room. He’s in a conversation with some of his swim friends. She’s dancing with her track friends. They’re about a room apart and yet they’re both  _ okay _ with it. Something else that’s changed. It’s a nice feeling, being able to be apart. They’ve always been attached at the hip. Which is fine. But being able to be comfortable apart is something Annabeth had pushed for in their relationship. That Percy is good with it, that she’s good with the distance between them is another good improvement.

Of course, Annabeth would rather be grinding on him than Emily right now. But at some point he’ll walk over to her, kiss her, take a shot with her, and they’d dance until they want to leave and fuck. 

“Should I be jealous?” Emily asks, wrapping her arms around Annabeth’s waist. Emily is smaller than her by about four inches, so when she puts her head on Annabeth’s back, it’s resting on Annabeth’s shoulder blades. 

“Mmm maybe,” Annabeth laughs. She turns around, pressing up against Emily’s chest. The two laugh together. Annabeth’s so happy because really, her friends are amazing. She and Emily had gotten off to a rocky start, enemies on the track team. They were jockeying for position, two hotheaded, sarcastic girls, set against each other by patriarchal ideas of how girls should interact. It took Sara intervening for them to come together and realize that they had more in common than different.

Now they’re grinding on each other. And Annabeth loves her as much as she loves any other friend. Even more at times too. 

“Percy’s coming.” Emily grins at her. 

“Well, he can take his turn.”

“Ooooh, are you dumping him for me?”

“Aren’t you already my side hoe?”

“I wanna be your main hoe. No cap.”

Percy still approaches from their side, but Emily and Annabeth are vibing. He’s just going to be interrupting. 

“What’s up ladies?” As if on cue, Percy interrupts their vibing. Emily laces her hands behind Annabeth’s neck to pull the taller blonde in closer. 

“ _ We _ are having a good time, you’re just extra,” Emily snaps. Percy takes it in stride, only smirking back at Emily.

“Yeah, that’s all good. I was going to go see if Julian brought a keg or not. You have fun, ladies.”

Somewhere along the way, Percy had dropped his jealousy. A bit. Or at least it got better when Annabeth was flirting with girls. And Emily especially. Every now and then he raises his eye or pulls her closer when Annabeth is talking to Jenny or Sara, but he’s super comfortable with Emily. Almost as comfortable as he is with Piper. 

“You cheating on me with Julian?” Annabeth teases, glancing down at his owl pendant. She wants to bite down on it while he rams into her. His aurora is  _ very  _ confident and  _ very  _ horny, which probably explains the extra couples making out along the sides of the room and the fact that Emily is grinding on her incessantly. And the fact that Annabeth herself is horny. 

“I’m sure you wanna watch that, you freaky fuck.” He winks back at her. His hands fall to her low back and Annabeth instinctively falls back into his embrace, taking Emily with her. “Oh, no, just scooting by.” His hands dig into her sides and low back, but it’s only to move her out of his way. On his way past, his crotch presses against her ass. The sensation is small but it means so much, somehow. Annabeth digs her fingers into Emily’s back.  _ Fucker _ .

“Bye Percy,” Emily waves from her place on Annabeth’s neck. “I’ll just be here, dancing with your girl.”

Percy turns his whole body to talk to them, extending his arm out to point at her. “Yeah, you better be.”

With that, he disappears into the crowd, leaving only his aurora of cockiness. Emily moans. “Your boyfriend is so fucking hot. It’s unfair.”

“You saying I don’t deserve him?”

Emily shakes her head. “Nope, no way. I think you have to share.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes. “C’mon, you said you were gonna dance? Let’s get you some dick babe.”


	4. When You Take Up Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshman Year, 2nd Semester

Annabeth was proud of her set up for the Super Bowl. Admittedly, there’s not much  _ to _ do in a dorm, but she’s cleaned up decently well. Percy has been forced to put his shit away for once. Seriously, why did she decide to room with him again?

Right, because someone needs to clean up after him. Otherwise he’ll catch ebola from his ten-year-old dirty socks. Really, the hardest part of freshman year has been getting Percy to clean up. 

So Percy had cleaned up, under penalty of death and with ten IOU blowjobs thrown in for good measure. Yeah, Annabeth knows he’ll do it without any of that, she just kind of wants to suck her boyfriend off. Besides Percy’s clean up job, Annabeth had brought out a few beanbag chairsc her trail chairs, and had bought some bowls for snacks. She also had ordered fried chicken and, for a college dorm, she thought it looked nice. 

But by the end of the first quarter, it really doesn’t matter. There’s about twenty empty beer and white claw cans strewn across the floor. Dorito and pretzel crumbs are more prevalent than the actual carpet. Sara and Emily are on the beanbag chairs; Julian, Trent, and Liam are on the floor; Annabeth, Jenny, and Jenny’s girlfriend, the volleyball captain Liz, are sitting on the bed; Percy has taken a seat on his desk chair. He’s cautiously sipping a White Claw. He had had a beer before, but memories still linger and so he switched to white claw. 

Honestly, it’s really a mess of a room now. Annabeth’s even more upset because this means they’ll clean it up tomorrow, Monday, the worst day. After all, she and Percy are definitely not going to spend the rest of the night cleaning up.

That being said, Annabeth can’t bring herself to care. She’s happy, safe, and surrounded by friends – even if she is still a bit iffy on Emily. Plus, the Patriots are playing in the Super Bowl again. So life is good.

Except for the fact that the Patriots are losing. Even that can’t entirely do it for her. She glances over at Percy, leaning forward in his chair. He probably feels her staring at him, so he glances back. He smiles at her. She smiles back at him. 

“What was that about Tom Brady? Sooo good, right?”

Annabeth just snorts. “Yeah, how many Super Bowls has, uh… Jared Goff? won?”

“I’m not even rooting for the Rams.”

“You’re just rooting against my quarterback.”

“Do you have some sort of crush on Tom Brady?”

“Percy,” Julian laughs from his spot on the floor, “ _ I  _ have a crush on Tom Brady.”

“Yeah, I do too. Sorry Seaweed Brain.”

“Whatever.” Percy rolls his eyes. He pushes back in his chair. His hands go back behind his head, cradling it, while he kicks one leg over the other in a figure four. Annabeth has no clue  _ why _ , but the move is, well, stimulating. It sends a shiver down her spine for some reason. Annabeth knows all about the psychology behind dominance poses. She’s used that research before, too. But she’s not quite sure why she’s reacting so strongly to someone  _ else’s _ dominance pose. 

Then it clicks. Yeah, okay. She makes a split second decision to get up from her place next to Jenny and slide in between Percy’s legs. 

“Hey?” He looks confused, probably concerned that his Tom Brady comment earned him something. It didn’t. She just drops to her knees and spins, so her head rests against his thighs. Tilting her head back, Annabeth gives him a smile back. 

“Hey.”

“Did I –”

“No, I just wanted to be here.”

“Do you want to sit on my lap.”

Annabeth shakes her head and lowers it back. She presses a kiss to Percy’s thigh. “I’m all good. Thanks though.”

His hands start to rub her head. “If you say so, Wise Girl.”

Yeah, the dorm is a mess. But it’s a good day. A good night. Well worth it. 

Oh, and the Patriots end up coming back from 28-3. 


	5. When You Look at My Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophomore Year, 1st Semester

They’re working together at the quiet section of the library. Percy’s working on his Classics homework – Annabeth’s convinced he decided to double majoring in Classics because, well, it’s easy for him, not because he’s interested in “hero psychology”. After all, who doesn’t want to get an A in a major? He’s also double majoring in Environmental Studies with a focus on Marine environments. Is it cheating? Probably. But if he’s cheating in school, Annabeth is, well, cheating a lot. 

Annabeth, however, is not _majoring_ in Classics. She’s only _minoring_ in it. Her majors are Architectural Design and Energy Engineering. Odd, she knows, but Annabeth has major plans for major issues. After all, she’s saved the Earth twice now from evil gods, she thinks she can handle saving it from greenhouse gases. 

Tonight, they both have reading to do. Annabeth has some long papers on battery storage issues and Percy has to read some essays on Aristotle. A decade ago, demigods in college would have to take reading-light courses. Now, as Athena and Hephaistios kids had developed a strong translating application, they could easily translate long and technical papers into Ancient Greek. Or Latin, for Romans. And for Percy, who was weird. 

Having the ability to read the papers, however, does not give them the motivation to stay focused. Annabeth feels like she can see every little thing moving around in the quiet section. Percy is tapping his foot and its annoying her because now _she_ wants to tap her foot. 

Unlike Percy, it’s not that Annabeth isn’t interested in her papers. She is. She’s just also interested in everything else. Like the girl who’s gotten up every fifteen minutes to go get more coffee. Or the guy who can’t stop petting his hair. Or everyone who comes in and out at irregular regular intervals.

The tapping is getting on her nerves, now. “Do you want to stop?”

He looks up at her from his iPad. She’s not sure if he was actually reading or not. “Stop what?”

“Tapping. It’s making me antsy.”

“I feel like you’re antsy on your own.”

Annabeth scowls. It’s not her own fault. She’s adamant about that. It’s his tapping. And his own inability to sit still that’s currently radiating around the room. It’s why people keep going in and out, why that guy is running his hand through his hair every other second, why that girl can’t stop getting coffee and food. “No, it’s you.”

“Hmm.” Percy doesn’t comment on his aurora, mostly because Annabeth hasn’t really told him yet. It’s been about three months since she figured it out. Percy’s ego is increasing ever so slightly every day. Maybe not ego, but confidence. It’s hot, sure. But knowing that you can affect the mood of the room by simply entering it? That’s a type of power that can go straight to your head. 

And if Percy knew the effect it had on her, Annabeth would be a goner. 

“Can you please stop?”

He does. But then Percy glances down at her chest, covered by a tight sweater. She’s wearing a push-up bra underneath and she knows for a fact that her bust looks amazing right now. Still, Annabeth feels a bit self-conscious whenever Percy looks her over. Other guys and girls look her over and she feels like the shit. When Percy looks at her Annabeth can never shake the initial feeling of being not enough for him. It’s hard not to feel that way. Percy’s a freaking male model, prettier than the pretty boys, more handsome than George Clooney, sexier than Abercrombie models. (And by male model, she means it. A good way to get money on the side.)

But then he looks up at her lips and bites his own bottom lip. The self-consciousness melts away because she remembers that Percy has only ever had praise for her. That he’s been dreaming about her since he was old enough to have those types of dreams. And that, currently, he _really, really_ wants her. 

Annabeth’s legs squeeze together and a blush spreads across her face. “Can you ask nicely?”

“That was nice.”

He leans back in the armchair, his right elbow propped up on the armrest, his hand holding his Apple Pencil. His left arm is resting on the other arm rest. “’Beth.” His voice drops an octane. Motherfucker was really trying this, right here, right now. “Come here.” In a half-haze, Annabeth gingerly drops her iPad and walks over to him. She laces her hands together behind her skirt. He’s still staring at her lips, occassionally glancing at the rest of her body. “Kiss me.”

Annabeth nods. “Okay.” Still blushing, her whole body on fire, she leans down to give him a kiss. As she comes down, his hands grip her ass and face. He guides her the rest of the way. 

The kiss is sweet, despite the passion bubbling beneath them. Annabeth loves it hard, she loves it rough, she loves it dirty. But then Percy switches it up, adds his Percy-ness to their relationship. It’s the gentle sweetness between the hard, the rough, the kinky, that really gets her. She wants to give her all to him in moments like these because this boy gives her so much. And then gives her all the more. 

He pulls her away too soon. She whines in protest. “Why?”

“You need to do your reading, don’t you?”

Percy doesn’t _really_ care about school work. He just wants to tell her to do it. 

And Annabeth _does_ care about school work. She just doesn’t want to listen to him. 

“I can do it later.”

“We’re in the library now.”

“We can leave the library.” 

“Wise Girl.”

How did that nickname, originally Clarisse’s, go from being a nagging nickname, to a cute name they had for each other, to pet names, to now _this_?

“Pleeaseee Percy?”

He runs a hand up her inner thigh, underneath her soft pink skirt. “No. Go get your iPad. You can read on my lap.”

“Really?” 

Percy smiles at her and her whole face lights up. Yes, _yes_ , she wants that. 

“Really.”

Annabeth doesn’t even let herself out of his grip as she twists, bends over, and grabs the iPad. “Are you trying to be a tease?” He’s most likely got a good view of her ass in that skirt. Which he deserves. 

“Noo,” she laughs. Annabeth just falls onto his lap. Percy’s gotten broad from swimming and lifts. Which is totally fine with her. She gets to curl up more easily into him. There is no better feeling than being completely enveloped by Percy Jackson.

“You’re lucky we’re in public, otherwise I wouldn’t be bribing you.”

Shuddering in his grasp, she replies. “You’re being mean.”

“And you’re being a tease.”

“I am _not_. You are.”

Percy bites down on the exposed skin above her neckline. “Do your reading.”

Annabeth decides that’s a good idea. After all, she has a lot of reading.


	6. When You Grab My Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior Year, 2nd Semester

Annabeth is  _ on fire _ . How  _ dare _ UCLA do that? Not only was it just rude, it was also extremely objectifying. 

This weekend, during their most recent track meet, Emily had had her period. Really, not a big deal. Except for the fact that their school had made the terrible decision of having white spandex track shorts. Flattering, usually, until disaster struck. The stain was all too noticeable. She had bled right before her race. The poor girl had been forced to run  _ in _ her stain. The run had been not great, too, so Emily had spent the rest of the track meet a mess. 

Annabeth and Sara had tried their best to comfort her, as had the rest of the team. Even their normally hard coach had had sympathy. But the rest of the meet was not as kind. 

And now UCLA Track and Field’s Twitter account had posted a photo of a near-meltdown Emily and her shorts with the caption “oof, that’ll lose you a few points”. 

The double meaning was obvious. Not only had Emily lost points for coming in fifth instead of her projected second, she had also lost points on the “rate a girl out of ten” thing that guys loved to do.

Annabeth and Sara and their current captains, Anjelia and Olivia, had spent the past few hours in the Athletic Director’s office, with their coaches and PR people, trying to get  _ some _ sort of response to the out of line post. Emily was devastated. It was becoming a viral meme. And it was totally inappropriate. 

No one in the room had disagreed with that. But the AD and PR people had quickly shut down Annabeth’s idea of going and dunking on UCLA on Twitter. Obviously it wasn’t her  _ only _ idea, but she felt like it was a start. Those fuckers weren’t going to get away with this. 

“We need to calm down,” they had said. “There’s not much we can do besides offer a strong condemnation of their actions. It’s up to UCLA if they want to take action.”

Annabeth had scowled. “How about we see if any other ADs are willing to condemn it too? If we can get a number of ADs, won’t it put pressure on UCLA?”

They had agreed, because Annabeth was right. A number of ADs were willing to hop on the train of righteousness, and by the afternoon, Annabeth had gotten most of the PAC-12 to disavow the tweet. Even a few other Power-5 schools had joined in. Annabeth was confident they’d get some sort of word from UCLA by tomorrow.

It was a win. But Annabeth’s still not happy. Getting justice for something as bad as this is satisfying. But she wishes it had never had to happen in the first place. It wasn’t even the men’s track and field account. It was the _women’s_. Like some sort of intercollegiate _Mean_ _Girls_. Why were women still so mean to each other?

Annabeth can remember back to when she and Emily were feuding, in their Freshman Fall. There was no reason for their feud, other than Annabeth felt challenged, and Emily felt challenged. It was the same with Reyna, initially. With Reyna, however, Annabeth was lucky that the younger girl had been — and was — the bigger person. Neither Emily nor Annabeth were usually considered “the bigger person”. Both were extreme petty, held grudges way too long, and generally believed that they were each the gods’ (or in Emily’s case, God’s) gift to mankind. 

Annabeth can’t even remember what they were feuding about. Something stupid. Or multiple stupid things. It took Sara, a friend Annabeth had made back on her recruiting trip, getting involved to make them stop. For the rest of freshman year, they had gone from stalemate to uneasy acquiantances to friends. 

The friends part was, of course, due to Percy. He had hated Emily with Annabeth, for Annabeth. But when their feud had ended and Sara had talked with Percy, he had done everything in his power to get the two to reconcile. Late in the second semester, Percy had created a sleepover for the two girls. Percy being Percy had brought out all of the chick flicks and all of the junk food in the world for them to bond over. And milkshakes, too. 

At first, it was awkward, because they had been tricked. By the end of the night, they were best friends. Cheesy, she knows, but sometimes Percy worked miracles. 

Two years later, Annabeth is out, yelling at their AD, working to defend her best friend. 

Once again, and this is also cheesy, but college changes you.

Annabeth’s currently walking to their apartment, snapchatting, texting, even fielding a few emails. Emily’s at the apartment already, Annabeth knows that from snapchats, eating a Percy milkshake in a hoodie and sweatpants. Percy’s there too, making dinner. Jenny’s out doing lab work. And Sara is  _ not _ rooming with them because if there’s one person messier than Percy, it’s Sara. Who also has had a really good roommate throughout college.

Annabeth keys open their apartment, using muscle memory while she focuses on a condemnation letter from USC. Percy has the windows open, which means he’s cooking shirtless and Emily is in her room with the fans blasting. It’s been annoyingly hot these past two weeks. 

Annabeth puts her bag down in the front room, taking off her shoes. She’s still on her phone, trying to respond to Olivia’s snapchat. But Percy is distracting. The swim team is back to outdoor practices and workouts, which means that his tan is coming back. And coming out of winter, he cuts back naturally. So yeah, Spring Percy is near-perfection Percy. She walks up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist.

“Hey Wise Girl.”

“Hey Percy,” she smiles, peeking her head around his side to send a snapchat to Sara. 

“How’s it going?”

“We’re getting places.”

“How many schools have said something?”

“Pretty much all the PAC-12. Some Ivies, one or two SEC schools, Ohio State and Michigan.”

“That’s good.”

She hums against his warm back. Even though it’s hot out, Percy’s warmth is of a different kind. The good kind.

“Yeah.”

Percy moves, probably to grab spices, so she lets go, reluctantly. He’s calm, probably on purpose, projecting an easy feeling of “it’ll be okay” and “we’ll win,” the type of confidence he exudes during Capture-the-Flag or in battle. “You going to go see her?”

Annabeth doesn’t hear, though, because sometimes Percy’s calmness overwhelms and she gets sent deep into her head. She’s spinning ideas in her mind, trying to figure out how to respond if UCLA doesn’t respond, if they make a weak statement, if they don’t do enough. And if they don’t respond tomorrow, Annabeth needs to figure out how to apply more pressure. What they’ve done cannot just be let off without any punishments, any consequences –

Percy grabs her face, thumb and index finger framing her chin. He turns her head so that she’s facing him and jerked out of her head. “’Beth, you’re doing great. Honestly, you’ve already had this amazing response and it’s been six hours. You’ve been brilliant, and a very good friend. Emily has already cried about your response to me like three times.”

“You’re lying.” Annabeth truly cannot believe it. She had never felt this inadequate about friends and friendships before college. But the intricacies of mortal relationships were harder for her to figure out, not that she ever really let anyone in on that. Except for Emily, who was not a demigod and had no knowledge of demigods, but who was definitely a socially repressed kid in high school. It’s how they had first grown close, over admitting how weird relationships, how hard they were to deal with. To hear Emily was saying these things felt so amazing. Almost to the point where she thinks Percy is lying. He’s not, Annabeth knows, but it feels like he could be. Coming from Emily especially, it means everything to her. 

“Nope. Well, maybe not  _ three _ times. But just go in there and see her.”

Annabeth nods against Percy’s hand. “Yeah, I will.”

“Good.” He pulls her in for a quick kiss to her forehead. “I’m so proud of you, Annabeth.”

“Thank you,” she blushes, averting her eyes from his heavy green ones. “I’m going to go.”

He nods, dropping his hand. 

“Dinner will be ready in a half hour, by the way.”

She acknowledges she heard him and moves to Emily’s door. Looking back at Percy, his back turned, focused on the food, Annabeth smiles and opens the door. 

“Hey Em.”


	7. When You’re Angry (But Not At Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophomore Year, Summer

Annabeth’s not liking the look of this.

It’s the third day of Percy’s swim meet. Tensions are running high now, with Percy having taken a fair share of the Olympic spots, and some guys are not happy with it. Really only this one guy, Davis, a ginger-haired douche with a knack for going after Percy. Even though Percy is six years younger than him. 

Davis doesn’t much care about his appearance as anything other than a bully, though. So when Percy beats Davis in the 100 fly, effectively shutting the older man out from the Olympics, Davis snaps. 

It looks ugly, it really does. Annabeth has seen Percy in full on battles, she’s seen in him skirmishes, she’s seen him in capture-the-flag games, she’s seen him in street fights with bullies. She has seen this one, however, too many times. Percy’s put in a situation where he can’t strike, where he can’t be the aggressor, and it’s like taunting a caged, hungry lion. Something Annabeth has also seen before. 

Davis is speaking to Percy on the edge of the pool deck, both of them not having even taken off their caps and goggles. 

The pool is moving, the water in it shaking like Godzilla just stepped near it. The crowd starts murmuring and she can hear small arguments breaking out between people. It feels — wait. _Like Godzilla just stepped near it_? Percy’s influence. 

Anyways, it feels like Ares all over again. 

Caged lions, angry auroras, bullies. Now it really is just like Middle School all over again.

Also, is it bad that she barely remembers that quest now? How old was she? 12? 13? 14?

It’s been a while.

And back then, Percy was a perfect target for bullies.

Now, he is most definitely not and Davis just woke the slumbering dragon.

Looking down at the scene unfolding before her, the older swimmer definitely learned that lesson the hard way. He’s backing up, his demeanor changing from taunting bully to scared victim faster than a Tesla accelerates.

She’s thinking about Teslas now, too, which means that Percy is definitely radiating throughout the room.

Annabeth needs to do something, but she’s nearly paralyzed. By Percy’s anger, but also by Percy’s fear. Fear of… Annabeth can’t tell through his emotions, but she knows from experience. He’s afraid of losing control, of doing something he’ll regret. That’s enough to get her off her ass, sending Annabeth rumbling out of the stands. There’s a mass of people standing in her way, necks craning to see the fight. But when she says “excuse me,” to the first person in her way, the rest of them part for her. They mutter “sorry” to her as she walks past them. The whole thing gives off more _Princess_ _Andromeda_ vibes than she would like to admit. 

It’s not simply weird. It’s unnerving. And Annabeth has more than a theory about why this in particular is happening. 

Annabeth steps past the last steps. The security guards at the entrance to the swim deck let her walk past. Which is good. Annabeth’s kind of sure she would have punched one of them to get let in. Even without Percy’s influence.

Percy, who is staring down Davis, who himself has broken into a quick walk away from the demigod. Though Davis keeps glancing over his shoulder every step of the way to the lockers. Percy can feel her presence, judging only by the way the pool calms down. But otherwise, he gives no indication that he has felt her presence. Ever since Tartarus, when Percy began having more issues with controlling his new powers and higher power levels, he has to spend all of his energy focusing on reigning in his emotions. Sure he has more control in general over water, but his emotions are still, and always have been, harder to control than water. 

Annabeth steps forward. She reaches her hand out, tentatively moving to his shoulders. “You’re okay, Percy, it’s okay.”

She can hear his breathing now, heavily from the combined impact of swimming and the douchebag. His corded muscles ripple with each inhale. He’s glaring at the ground. 

“Percy, can you hear me?”

He nods quickly, tersely. 

“You did well, Percy. Really well.”

“He said –”

“Some pretty nasty shit, I’m sure.”

He shakes his head. “It wasn’t just nasty. He was objectifying you, called you a bimbo, called my mom a whore and Paul a cuck.”

Annabeth is sure that they’ve heard all of those things at some point, but she agrees that hearing them together, from one douche who has been dropping comments the whole meet, after a race where Percy ran three seconds above his best time, was too much. But she doesn’t say that. “We’ve heard that before, baby.”

“I-” he takes a deep, shaky breath, continuing to not look at her. “I know. But it wasn’t just- it wasn’t just what he said. It was so condescending, like it wasn’t even coming from a place of being a pissy loser. He was saying this to me like _he_ won.”

Annabeth doesn’t really understand, but she nods anyways. “But you won. And you’re winning now, by being the bigger man. Come on, let’s go –” she pauses. Yeah, not the lockers. “Let’s go see your mom and Paul and Estelle, huh?”

Percy just nods. His fists are balled still and this is the point when Annabeth gets worried. Usually by this point, he’s in her arms, crying, apologizing. She’ll hold him, let him break down like he needs to for crossing a line. She supposes that now, he hasn’t crossed any lines. He’s just angry.

That makes her even more mad at Davis, for some reason. 

So after she escorts him to his mom and Paul and Estelle, after she sees that even they don’t wipe the scowl off his face, Annabeth decides to go have some words with Davis. She leaves Percy, telling him she’s just going to the restroom. But Annabeth makes a right when she should take a left. 

Davis is standing in front of the men’s locker room, alone. Perfect.

He sees her too, and smirks.

“Your little cheater boyfriend lea–”

He can’t finish his sentence because Annabeth decides the next sound his body makes is his nose cracking as her fist connects with it.

“Honestly, you’re fucking pathetic. You lost. Get over it.”

“You fucking _bitch,_ ” he spits out, holding his bloody nose. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What happened to wanting to fuck my bimbo tits, huh?”

“Well not anymore, fuck!”

“Shut up. I don’t really care what you have to say about anything. I really don’t think you know what the fuck you’re doing or who the fuck you’re messing with.” Annabeth cracks her knuckles. “So, buddy, if you ever mention this little incident to anyone, I’ll spill every shitty thing you’ve ever said. Because, yeah, I documented them.”

“You just _punched me_! I can press fucking charges!”

“Press charges against _me_? That’ll take some balls. So really, I’m not worried. Enjoy… Orlando, or wherever the fuck you’re going to be while Percy is in Rio.”

She leaves him there, cussing at her, grasping his broken nose, blood dripping on the floor. Annabeth smirks. _Mortals_.

She finds Percy in the parking lot, sitting on the hood of their car. He’s still steaming, but it’s a low boil now. The rest of the arena, however, is still avoiding him. He hadn’t even changed, only put on sweatpants and a tshirt. 

“You didn’t go to the restroom.” His voice is low, accusational. Annabeth stops dead in her tracks because this is _Not Normal_. Like she said, usually he’s breaking down by now and Annabeth’s in control. At this low-level anger, Percy’s stably mad. Like Percy on the battlefield, he’s got some sort of tunnel vision, this time on controlling his anger. And, uh, it’s hot. 

“I went to have a talk with Davis.” She can’t lie, not when he’s like this. 

“What’d he say?”

“Nothing. I shut him up pretty quickly.”

“How?”

“Broke his nose.”

This elicits a snort from him and Annabeth feels all proud inside. She blinks. Seriously, what the fuck was happening?

“That’s my girl. Come here.”

Annabeth listens. When she’s within reach, Percy’s hands dig into her ass, harder than she thinks she’s ever felt outside of late at night. 

“You’re not a bimbo.” Despite the waves of Percy that are weighing her down, Annabeth rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, of course not, Seaweed Brain.”

He ignores her. “I just… I know we – well, I – say things during sex –”

“That’s a different world, you know that.”

He nods, refusing to meet her eyes. Annabeth thinks that’s a sign things are going back to normal. But he picks his gaze up a bit, looking over her shoulder, eyes hard. 

Oh. That’s hot.

“Let’s go home.”

Percy takes the driver’s seat, which maybe isn’t the best idea given his state of mind. Then again, maybe driving will be good for him. Annabeth buckles into the passenger seat without a word. 

Percy starts the car.

Annabeth takes in a breath because the silence is almost as overwhelming as the waves of anger rolling off of Percy. 

“Do you need to go fight?”

He shakes his head. “We’re going to the hotel.”

“But you need to blow off steam.”

“That’s what you’re for.” He pauses, glancing over at her with worry. “Uh, if you’re down.”

Right. That’s what she was feeling. Percy’s angry. And he wants to blow off steam using her. 

Fuck.

This is not how it usually goes.

Percy’s staring at her still, expecting an answer. 

Annabeth nods. “Yeah,” she laughs a bit, trying to hide her growing excitement, “yeah, I’m down.”

 _So_ down. Sometimes routines needed to change. 


	8. When You Can’t Stand Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior Year, 2nd Semester

Percy’s doing work. Shocking, Annabeth knows. But he was asked to do an Honors Thesis in his Environmental Studies major and, adorably, he’s thrown himself into his work. He’s so proud, and Annabeth’s so proud. From where he was six years ago, struggling to get off the ground, struggling to pass AP Environmental Studies, to where he is now, being asked to write an Honors Thesis at one of the top schools in the world, while swimming in Olympics, he deserves to be proud. 

And his newfound determination in school is cute. Annabeth’s gazed into his eyes and face as Percy explains his findings on the interactions between fish and other marine animals. She’s also been on the boat when he went scuba diving down in the Caribbean for a research trip after the Olympics, which was really a treat.

Normally, Annabeth wants to encourage Percy to do work. Normally that’ll be by getting him something to eat – she can’t really cook, but Annabeth tries to make one or two things really well, and she can make a smoothie – or by helping him with his research or by letting him bounce ideas off of her. Or, of course, giving him head while he works. Not that that ever really made him work well, but it did encourage him to try to look studious at his desk. 

Now, however, Annabeth’s showered, shaved, even put some makeup on, and changed into one of Percy’s big shirts with nothing else underneath. And, yeah, she’s horny. Percy is at his desk, with his blue light glasses on (the ones Annabeth bought him because “Percy, the light is bad for your eyes” but really he just looks hot in them), and a tight tee shirt that emphasizes his bust, aka his pecs. And his arms. Which meant emphasizing his tattoos and veins. 

Which makes him nigh-irresistible. 

So she walks over to him. “Hey Seaweed Brain.”

“Hey Wise Girl. Do you need anything?” He doesn’t take his eyes off of work, which means he’s really into it. Annabeth almost feels bad for what she’s about to do. 

“You.”

“Well, I’m right here.”

She nods in agreement, face still buried in his neck. “I know.”

“Okay,” he laughs. He doesn’t even ask for head. Which is probably good because if he had, there’s no way Annabeth could have refused. And as much as she could suck on his cock for a long, long time, that’s not part of the plan.

He goes back to his work and Annabeth executes her plan. First, she snuggles into his warmth more. Sure, it can be seen as a cute move, but maybe she happens to grind a bit harder against his lap. Percy’s still staring at his work, but she thinks he might be forced. She enacts step two, breathing heavily into his neck and ear, like she’s trying to fall asleep. A step Annabeth would not have had even two years ago, she’s added it recently after learning that Percy has a bit of a protective kink.

Well, that sounds stupid. She knew, of course, that Percy had a protective streak. Annabeth just didn’t realize that he got turned on whenever she would curl up in his lap, or between his feet, things like that. Yes, that’s basically a dominance kink, but Annabeth thinks its more than that. Or different. Or more and different. Percy likes protecting Annabeth and he likes it when she comes to him, seeking protection. It makes him feel needed, she supposes. 

So now, in her plan, sometimes she pretends to try falling asleep on him. It works well, too, because Annabeth actually falls asleep like this, oftentimes reading a book behind his head. It keeps him on his toes. She’ll stay like this for five or so minutes, occasionally “shifting” in his lap. 

Once those minutes are up, Annabeth gives off a little whine. She’s whining about not being able to fall asleep, but it’s identical to the bratty whines she gives off. The ones he loves. “Percyyyy!”

“Yes, ’Beth?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Probably because it’s 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday.”

“And we were out late last night and we both had morning practice this morning. I wanna sleep.”

“Then keep trying.”

“Can we move to the bed?” she pouts, both fake upset over not sleeping and upset upset over Percy’s attention being firmly fixed on the computer. 

“I’ve got work.”

“Pleeaassseeee. You can do work tomorrow.”

Percy looks over at her. He’s still determined to do his work, which is absolutely adorable, and that means he’s also determined to make sure Annabeth doesn’t distract him. Which makes distracting him even hotter. “Really, Wise Girl? After all of those times chastising me to do work, you’re pulling this now?”

Annabeth bites her lip and looks down at their laps, acting a bit more ashamed than she really is. Because yeah, no, she’s not ashamed  _ at all _ . She’s only turned on. “I want to sleep. And I want cuddles.”

“We are cuddling.”

“In bed.”

“I have work.”

“I have boobs.” And with that, Annabeth flashes her bare chest at him. She’s smiling behind her –  _ his _ – t-shirt. This isn’t part of the plan, but Annabeth has learned from Percy to improvise. She bounces on his lap, giving his pants a bit of a break because they’re being pressured from both sides now, and her chest jiggles in his face. 

“Ah-Annabeth,” Percy growls, struggling though, his erection obviously coming along nicely, his words getting caught in his throat. “I’m working.”

She drops the tee and pouts again. His face is steeled, by now, though his stone mask of concentration was definitely broken there. His eyes, glazed over with lust, and his erection pressing against her muscled thigh, tell a different story. He wants her. He’s also showing incredible restraint. If Annabeth weren’t so desperately horny now, she’d be proud of him. “You don’t like my boobies?” 

“I love them, Wise Girl, but I’m working now.”

“Okay, then you won’t be distracted by me taking this off.” 

“No, Anna–”

It’s too late, because Annabeth’s stripped nude and his tee is lying halfway across their room. “Oops.”

His eyes flicker down to her chest and his jaw hangs open ever so slightly. Which means Percy has become sufficiently distracted. Annabeth shifts, happily, in his lap. She waits for a moment, not doing anything, because she knows Percy loves to drink her in. And also because, per usual, it takes her a moment to get over her irrational panic of not being good enough for him. 

But then, in a split second, his hand is on her throat. It’s not an aggressive grip, like it will be later. It’s a simple, firm grip, letting her know that if she wants to be a tease, Percy’s not going to take it lying down. 

“Really, Wise Girl?”

“You said you were working.”

“And I need to not be distracted while working.”

“Well, whatcha gonna do about it, Seaweed Brain?”


End file.
